Archangel's Staff
Archangel's Staff= * ability power (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 100 mana (using Mana Charge) = * 3 ability power (for every ) = * is gold efficient. ** Archangel's Staff gold efficiency is further increased by |+205.25g}} for every obtained using Mana Charge, or |+65.25g}} for every obtained from other sources. * The item becomes gold efficient by itself at , or about 52 charges. ** Alternatively, it becomes gold efficient with from other sources. }} Builds into * automatically transforms into when the Mana Charge passive reaches 750 bonus mana. |-|Archangel's Staff (Quick Charge)= * ability power (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 100 mana (using Mana Charge) = * 3 ability power (for every ) = * is gold efficient. ** gold efficiency is further increased by |+205.25g}} for every obtained using Mana Charge, or |+65.25g}} for every obtained from other sources. * The item becomes gold efficient by itself at , or about 35 charges. ** Alternatively, it becomes gold efficient with from other sources. }} Builds into * automatically transforms into when the Mana Charge passive reaches 750 bonus mana. Similar items Strategy * is commonly paired with for many ability power scaling champions. These two items together can effectively eliminate any champion's mana problems and the early and are useful in lane for the healing sustain and increased mana pool. The only downside to this build is / as well as take considerable time to stack. ** Keep in mind that isn't the only mana item that synergizes with . , , and can all replace or be added to depending on one's champion and one's team's needs, for more burst and or for each's own armor and utility. * has great synergy with a , as it increases ability power by 35%. This means that whenever your mana is increased, the will increase your ability power, and then the will increase it again due to the 35% increased ability power passive. ** This is equal to of the holder . Notes * Note that most champions have around 800-1100 base mana at level 18. ** Not counting manaless champions, and have 232 mana at level one, the lowest in the game, which combined with the staff's own 250 mana already equals 482. Taking into account the time (and therefore level) it takes to get the gold to buy it, it is almost impossible for this item to be gold inefficient. * grants 1 ability power per ~33 mana, giving a total of ability power}} by itself at zero stacks. * The bonus mana does not stack with multiple , or . However, once an upgrades into , the mana counter resets back to 0 and you can start charging another or . The 1000 bonus mana from the upgrade will remain. * Assuming a charge is gained every 4 seconds, the 750 mana Unique Passive takes 6 minutes and 16 seconds to max. (The takes 12 minutes and 32 seconds). ** There is a 2 charge banking system to help burst casters. * adds one stack upon cast and another stack if ended early without a collision. Similarly, adds one stack upon activation, and a second if activated early. * adds one stack whenever the ability's toggle is active and the Tear/Archangel's Staff stack is not cooling down (i.e. continuously). * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of Awe and toggle, as well as 's Insight and Mana Shield. Patch history Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. ;V7.10 * Howling Abyss ** Grants +12 maximum mana from 8 on spellcast or mana expenditure. ;V6.9 * Mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 50%. * Refunds . * (Quick Charge) Maximum mana granted per charge increased to 12 from 10. ;V6.7 * Crystal Scar version renamed to Archangel Staff (Quick Charge). ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost ??? ;V5.13 * + + = ** + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ;V4.20 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Mana regeneration changes to +50% of base mana regen from +10 mana regen per 5 seconds. ;V3.14 * New icon. ;V3.9 * ** Mana gained increased to 8 from 6. ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. ;V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.154 * Ability power increased to 60 from 50. * Mana charge amount increased to 6 from 5. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Base mana reduced to 250 from 400. * Ability power increased to 50 from 45. * Mana regen per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 25. * Mana charge passive changed: ** Champions may now gain bonus mana when they spend mana in addition to on ability use. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. ;V1.0.0.139 * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ;V1.0.0.127 * Again displays current bonus mana. ;Undocumented * Tooltip no longer displays bonus mana. ;V1.0.0.123 * Now displays unique bonus mana in tooltip. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to 3% from . ;V1.0.0.82 * Mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. * Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to from 2%. ;V1.0.0.74 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Bonus ability power based on mana is no longer Unique. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug which caused to stack. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . * Ability power reduced to 45 from 50. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Now gains bonus ability power based on max mana (instead of current mana). * Tool-tip updated to make more sense. * Mana gain is now Unique. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Bonus ability power from mana increased to from 2%. ;Alpha Week 7 * Fixed a bug that caused you to lose your bonus when upgrading from . ;Alpha Week 5 * Now increases the bearer's ability power by 2% of current mana instead of reducing nearby ally cooldowns by 15%. }} References cs:Archangel's Staff de:Stab des Erzengels es:Báculo del Arcángel fr:Bâton de l'Archange pl:Kostur Archanioła pt-br:Cajado do Arcanjo ru:Archangel's Staff zh:大天使之杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items